Crossed A YuGiOh and YuGiOh 5D's Crossover
by An Angel's Broken Wings
Summary: All our characters from YGO and 5D's end up in a world not that unlike ours. Why are they here? What are they looking for? Most importantly, how are Bakura and Marik back from the Shadow Realm and Yami from heaven?
1. Freaky Meetings

**Crossed**

**Couples: Yusei/OC, Jack/OC, Crow/OC, Aki/OC, Yugi/Yami/OC, Jonouchi/OC, Bakura/Ryou/OC, Malik/Marik/OC, Kiryu/OC, Carly/OC, Otogi/OC, Mokuba/OC **

**Warnings: It's about two years after Yusei first left Satellite (Four years after Jack first left. There will be some cities in Japan that don't actually exist. Yami Yugi (Atem[u]) and the other Yami's will be in this story (I will explain). Atem(u) will be known as Yami. The **_**Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters**_** series took about a year to finish and **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's **_**took about half a year. **_**5D's **_**does not include the Grand Prix Arc.**

**Requests: Five messages or reviews!**

**Summary: Yusei, the signers and a few friends have to go to another dimension to find a Dragon card that is important to the Crimson Dragon. What happens when they land into a world where not only is their life stories a TV show, but the game they love and saved the world by, is just a kid's game!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or YGO5D's (Or anything in it). I do own Fumei Dakotah, Yakatori Shisei, Jikistu Yari and Yuji, Moruka Jack, Johnson Jessie and Jordan Shultz Carly, Hitori Aly and AJ, Hitori Alistair, Renesmee, Striker Sasha, Yukuru Yuri and Makuru Raven.**

**Everyone's Ages!**

**Mutou Yugi: Twenty**

**Yami/Atem: 5,020 (Or twenty)**

**Atlas Jack: twenty-one**

**Fudo Yusei: Twenty-one**

**Crow: Twenty-one**

**Ryuji Otogi: Twenty-two**

**Nagisa Carly: Twenty**

**Kyosuke Kiryu: Twenty-two**

**Izayoi Aki: Twenty**

**Katsuya Jonouchi: Twenty-one**

**Kaiba Seto: Twenty-four**

**Kaiba Mokuba: Nineteen**

**Ryou Bakura: Twenty**

**Yami Bakura: About 5,020 (Or twenty)**

**Rua & Ruka: Thirteen**

**Marik: 5,021(appears twenty-one)**

**Malik: Twenty-one**

**Fumei Dakotah: Sixteen**

**Yakatori Shisei: Twenty**

**Jikistu Yari and Yuji: Fourteen**

**Moruka Jack: Seventeen**

**Johnson Jessie: Eighteen**

**Johnson Jordan: Twenty-four**

**Shultz Carly: Nineteen**

**Striker Sasha (Shay): Seventeen**

**Makuru Raven: Fifteen**

**Hitori AJ: Fifteen**

**Hitori Alistair: Twenty-eight**

**Hitori Aly: Fifteen**

**Renesmee: Fourteen **

**Yukuru Yuri: Fifteen**

**(Yanamitori City; eight PM)**

"Kotah, get out of that fantasy land of yours and help me clean the showers, bitch." Raven threw a bucket that landed on Dakotah's head – Said brunette threw the magazine she was reading at Jack and the water in her other hand splashed Raven in the face. "I guess I had that coming." Raven deadpanned.

Jack laughed as Dakotah pulled the bucket up enough to see her blue haired friend then she began laughing also. "So sorry Rave, but…That was smooth." Kotah grinned at her taller friend, setting her glass down and picking up a rag to clean the shower. "So, have either of you finished watching Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's? I mean, I've seen the entire series four times _**this month. **_How can you guys not have finished the whole series in less than a few days?"

"Kotah, just because you are obsessed with the show and the card game…Uh… Duel Monsters? Doesn't mean we have to be fanatics too." Jack muttered while scrubbing the urinals. "Hey, babe, you mind singing for us? It seems to make everything faster."

Kotah rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not? Give me ten dollars every time we do chores and I'll sing." She let out a short bark of a laugh when she suddenly found two tens shoved in her face. "Fine, fine. I'll do it." Both her friends grinned as she started singing. "Cinderella's on her bedroom floor  
she's got a  
Crush on the guy at the liquor store  
'Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore  
And she forgets why she came here.  
Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood  
for shame she says,  
None for you dear prince, I'm tired today.  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you  
keep me from dreaming  
'Cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried 'bout the maiden though  
you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing  
Snow White is doing dishes again 'cause  
what else can you do  
With seven itty-bitty men?  
Sends them to bed and she calls up a friend, says  
will you meet me at midnight?  
The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says,  
Would have cut it myself if I knew men  
could climb hair  
I'll have to find another tower somewhere  
and keep away from the windows.  
'Cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried 'bout the maiden though  
you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing  
Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom  
Man made up a story said that I should believe him  
Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in  
hindsight  
But I don't want the next best thing  
So I sing and hold my head down and I break these  
walls 'round me  
Can't take no more of your fairytale love  
'Cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried 'bout the maiden though  
you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing  
I don't care  
I don't care  
You worry 'bout the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting spent her whole life being graded  
on the  
Sanctity of patience and a dumb appreciation  
But the story needs some mending and a better  
happy ending  
'Cause I don't want the next best thing  
No, no I don't want the next best thing."

Raven nearly smiled. "You and that sense of love within. You do realize that love isn't real, right? And that if it is, your dream boy is in a cartoon show." Then her face was overshadowed by a scowl. "And if love was real, I wouldn't be here. Neither would you honey. Or anyone in this rotten hell hole. I know that Sister Mary loves us like we were her children but if love was real, then we'd be with our parents, remember Jack? Dakotah?"

Neither answered, instead they bowed their heads and sighed. Kotah looked back up with sad eyes before continuing her singing and working and the other two starting to follow her example and go back to work. "Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today  
I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today  
Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today."

After they finished their chores, Kotah walked outside and went into the forest, looking for any animal she could find to talk to. But before she got that far, a choked back scream and some crashes caught her attention. Her head whipped up in the direction of the noises before to motorcycles – though she swore they looked more like D-Wheels – fell out of the trees, only partly damaged. Then a yell made her run towards the spot where the two people fell from.

Kotah gasped as she accidentally caught one of them while the other boy hit the ground with a grunt and a dull thump. "You okay?" She managed to ask as she set the boy down. "That was…scary." All three were breathing in short, labored gasps.

"We're okay…" The boy that was still on the ground cried out in pain just as he finished his sentence.

She ran over to him and flipped him onto his stomach. His shirt was quickly disposed of as she took in the damage done to his back. "You may have broken a rib or two and you'll defiantly have some nasty bruising on that…"Her fingers trailed down his injuries. "Some lacerations… one broken rib, and bruising. That's all." Her hand went to the pouch on her hip; she pulled out some medical tape, ointment, a piece of cloth and went to work. "Bite on this." She ordered, stuffing the cloth in his mouth. At first he shouted insults to her, but it was quickly known to the boys why she had him do that.

She rubbed some ointment on his back and he screamed, his teeth clenching tight on the cloth. The lacerations slowly stopped bleeding as she made sure that his rib was set in the correct place. Then she helped him sit up and bandaged his abdomen, chest, and over his left shoulder. "Arigato, but who are you? And how the hell do you know so much about getting banged up?" He asked, smiling wearily at her.

"Name's Fumei Dakotah; call my Kotah. And…Well, a friend of mine gets hurt a lot." Kotah winced at the memory of Raven and Jack beaten, bruised, cut and bleeding. She either knew how to heal or her friends suffered. That's why she learned. "Your names?"

The boys exchanged a glance before the one she had caught answered her. "I'm Fudo Yusei and that is Crow." He was going to say that they needed some help when the girl looked up, an annoyed look on her face.

"Yusei? _**Fudo**_ Yusei? Yeah right." Kotah rolled her eyes. "But nice try and nice costume. Haven't seen anyone get the hair right yet." She turned on her heel and started walking away from them when something on the ground made her bend down to pick it up. The pouch opened with a click, revealing a deck of cards. Not just any cards, but Duel Monsters. And not just any Duel Monsters, but Yusei's specific deck – A junk and speed deck with every card in the right and exact place. "No way…is this…Exact…"

She spun around to face them. "How did you get his order right? I've never seen anyone be able to do this besides me! You have to watch every episode at least four times before you can get four cards in the right spots…"

"We need your help. We're not from around here…as I think you can tell. Can you just take us somewhere we could rest for a while?" Crow asked as he struggled to stand. Kotah rushed to his side to sling his arm over her shoulder and wrap her arm around his waist.

She sighed. "Lean on me. With the way you fell, I wouldn't be surprised if you snapped a bone in your foot or your ankle." Crow scoffed before pushing her away and trying to take a step before crumbling back to the ground in pain. "I don't usually say this, but I told you so." She said as she helped him again. Yusei followed the two to a large three story house where she stopped. "This is my house…Orphanage. Whatever. It's where I live and we're you two will be stuck until I get you all fixed up, 'Crow'."

The three turned to the direction where a deep chuckle rumbled, followed by a "I'm a winner, see my prize. You're a loser who sits and cries!". Jack laughed again – that is, he did before the girl next to him kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Both boys winced as the tall black haired boy hunched over and fell to his knees. "Ray…You…bitch…" He groaned in pain.

"Ah…" Kotah winced also. "I gotta go settle that. Stay here…Not that you can move anyway, 'Crow'." She set Crow down to where he leaned against the wall of the building before she dashed over to the two fighting. "Jack, you know if you didn't act like an ass Raven wouldn't kick you. Raven, just cause Jack-ass here is annoying, you don't have to injure him. You guys are friends, right? And you want to let your friend have kids, right? If ya keep kicking him there, he'll never be able to have babies."

"Whatever." Raven scoffed and threw her head to the side. "What's with the new posse? And their getups?"

Kotah shrugged. "Who knows? One got hurt and I'm helping, that's all." Then she waved and as she ran back, Jack got on his feet and called out, "Bye Honey-Chan! Don't go cheating on me with those boys, ya here?" She groaned. "Go to hell, Jack-ass!"

Kotah walked back to Crow and Yusei, yawning. She helped Crow up to the third floor and went to her room. They was posters of Fudo Yusei, Yuki Jaden, and Mutou Yugi all over the red and black striped walls; her bedding was red and black and had a notebooks, pencils, pens, sheets of paper, books and a lot of Duel Monsters cards all over her bed. Her bed was the top part of the bunk bed while the bottom was covered in books and other things. There was a desk covered in more cards – Yusei noticed that the only one facing up was the weakest card ever made in Duel Monsters: _Kuribo_. Underneath the cards were papers that had things about Yusei's deck and some of the cards in the others who duel against her deck. She had written out every strategy possible to win against any one – including Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Aki. And they couldn't necessarily see the floor. There were mountains of clothes piled on the ground, with drawings and stories strewn over in corners. A TV was hung on the wall – Crow was impressed, it had to be at least a thirty inch screen.

"Ah…Sorry about the mess, guys. I…Don't clean my room often." Kotah scratched the back of her head.

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to ask your roommate if it's okay if we stay in here, Fumei-San?" He glanced around, feeling a bit awkward being stuck in a room with himself plastered on the walls.

She shook her head. "Nobody wanted to room with me. My friends Jack and Raven were here before me and were already roomed into together. So I'm solo." Kotah helped Crow lie down on the lower bunk after she knocked all of the books and stuff off of the bed. "You need rest. Sleep is the cheapest cure for everything."

And Crow happily obliged. After a few minutes, he was dead to the world – snoring even. She shook her head while a small smile growing on her face. She started moving clothes to the sides to make a pathway to the door at least; then she got everything on her bed and set the books on the ground in stacks, the papers inside the notebooks and they ended up in the corners with the drawings and stories; all of her cards were on the desk now.

"You can have my bed! Oh and here's your deck." Kotah patted down her pockets, trying to remember which one she stuck his deck in. "Ah-ha!" She pulled it out and handed it to him.

Yusei frowned, taking his deck. "Where will you sleep?"

"Inuno." She shrugged. "The floor. If he wasn't hurt, I'd probably make you guys share a bed, but since he is hurt so bad, he can't. And…Well, while I don't really mind sharing a bed with a dude, I figured you wouldn't want to share a bed with me." A huge yawn escaped her throat. "So the floor it is."

"No. You take your bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Being such the gentleman he is, Yusei argued.

Kotah just rolled her eyes. "I have thumbtacks in the ground. You'll be a pincushion by morning. Just take the f-ing bed and move on." She opened the closet and pulled out a pillow and blanket, then started making herself a place on the floor.

Yusei took off his jacket, boots, and socks and lay down on the bed, still not feeling right. 'She shouldn't do this…It still is her room and her bed.' He propped his head on his arms, frowning. Twenty minutes later, right as he was about to fall asleep, he heard animal-like whimpering from the floor; Kotah was curled in a tight ball with tears running down her face.

He jumped off the bed and went to wake her up, but when he touched her, she fell silent and the tears stopped falling. 'Strange…' He sighed and picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the bed before getting up next to her; he held her in his arms to make sure he could wake her if she cried again.

And, for the first time in seven years, Kotah didn't cry all night.

**(Catori City; seven PM)**

"Go Yari! Go Yari! Woo-hoo!! Shake it, sista!" Yuji laughed and clapped for his twin, before he decided to push her in the pool. But as she was falling in, Yari latched onto his arm and both went tumbling into the pool. When the twins resurfaced, they laughed and hugged each other. "Yari, you 1) yariman! Why'd you pull me in?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you did push me in." She put her hands on Yuji's shoulders and pushed down, making him go under. They struggled – Yari to keep him under and him to be able to breathe. Finally she moved her hands, making him come up to fast and hit his head on the ledge of the pool.

"2) KUSO!" He held onto his head, which was now throbbing. "3) Busu! You yariman! Why the hell you'd do that?!" Tears formed in his eyes. "You betrayed me! My own twin! Oh woe is me! I cannot go on!" And he pretended to faint, falling back into the water.

A raised eyebrow was her response. "I'm not a yariman…Or a busu. Though you may be a 4) buotoko." She laughed as both of them got out of the pool, grabbed their towels and climbed up on the roof by the vines that were growing up the wall.

They laid on the roof for thirty minutes just talking – more like insulting – with each other; everything was going just like the first day of any summer vacation.

That was until they felt a strange shiver go down both of their spines; their hands automatically found each other. They looked up in the sky and saw two people falling, along with a strange white circle-like bike, heading straight for their pool. "5) Yuji-Nii-Chan…Why are people falling out of the sky?" Yari blinked.

"6) Yari-Imouto-San…I don't know." Yuji gaped. The tall blonde man falling had his arms crossed and looked thoroughly pissed…or bored. The shorter red haired girl looked all around, as if to find a softer landing place than their pool. But what was weirder was that they looked familiar.

A splash made the twins jump off the roof and run towards the pool and the two people in the pool. Both people came up gasping for air; Yari and Yuji dove in, pulling the two strangers out of the water.

All four were lying on the ground, regaining their breath, when Yari spoke up. "What's your names, sky people?" Yuji laughed and she joined in before she coughed, worrying her twin. "Asthma, Yuji-Nii-Chan. That's all."

"I am Izayoi Aki. That is Atlas Jack." The girl said, sitting up. "Will need to find a place to stay, Jack."

Yuji's booming laughter made the strangers head turn to him. "Nice try. But Izayoi-Sama would never travel with Jack! She's far above him!"

"You 7) teme! Atlas-Sama is my hero, you 8) baka! Atlas-Sama is inspirational and powerful and strong and sexy beyond everyone! He beats out even Sesshomaru-san from Inu-Yasha!" Yari snapped, getting up on her hands and knees to deliver a death glare to her twin. "Atlas-Sama is far above Aki-_Kun_! She doesn't deserve to even be considered near his strength!"

"Baka 9) onna!" He growled back, in the same position as his sister. "Izayoi-Sama is stronger than that baka! Jack is a pathetic excuse for a man! He blames everyone else for his problems and is just an egotistical, arrogant teme!"

Yari's eyes turned to hearts and she sighed dreamily. "What you call arrogance, I call confidence. I love a man with a huge ego. And technically a teme is a boy without parents, so yes, Atlas-Sama is a teme. And as for being a pathetic excuse for a man…well, what are you comparing him to, Kami? That man is a god!"

Jack sat there, showing his shock and mixed feelings on his face. '…I'm a god? I have fangirls, even in a different dimension…'

1) "You yariman!" = "You whore!"

2) "KUSO!" = "DAMMIT!" Or "SHIT!"

3) "Busu!" = "Ugly girl!"

4) "…Though you may be a buotoko." = "…Though you may be a(n) ugly boy."

5) "Yuji-Nii-Chan…" = A very familiar way to say big brother (Yes, Yuji was born first.)

6) "Yari-Imouto-Chan…" = A very familiar way to say little sister. (Look above for age difference.)

7) "You teme!" = "You bastard!"

8) "…you baka!" = "…you stupid!"

9) "Baka onna!" = "Stupid woman!"

**Intros and a little background **

**Fumei Dakotah** (Age sixteen) (other than having a photogenic memory, being very intelligent and having a past that haunts her, nothing is known about her – Raven and Jack are the only ones who knows about her past.)

**Jikistu Yuji/Yari** (Ages fourteen) (Yuji is older by nine minutes) (He considers himself her older brother and must protect her)

**Moruka Jack** (Age seventeen) (Not much is known by anyone except Raven and Dakotah.)

**Makuru Raven** (Alias. She has a different name, but no one knows it) (Age fifteen) (Nothing else is known about this runaway girl- not even her closest friends –Jack and Dakotah – know anything else about her.)

**Hey everyone. I downloaded this to Quizilla and it seemed to be my best story , so I decided I'd try it here! Please, I'd like reviews if this is any good! I'm gonna try to get out the first three chapters tonight! The profile link is on my profile!**

**Ja Ne~!**


	2. The Sky People

**Crossed**

**Couples: Yusei/OC, Jack/OC, Crow/OC, Aki/OC, Yugi/Yami/OC, Jonouchi/OC, Bakura/Ryou/OC, Malik/Marik/OC, Kiryu/OC, Carly/OC, Otogi/OC, Mokuba/OC **

**Warnings: It's about two years after Yusei first left Satellite (Four years after Jack first left. There will be some cities in Japan that don't actually exist. Yami Yugi (Atem[u]) and the other Yami's will be in this story (I will explain). Atem(u) will be known as Yami. The **_**Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters**_** series took about a year to finish and **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's **_**took about half a year. **_**5D's **_**does not include the Grand Prix Arc.**

**Requests: Five messages or reviews!**

**Summary: Yusei, the signers and a few friends have to go to another dimension to find a Dragon card that is important to the Crimson Dragon. What happens when they land into a world where not only is their life stories a TV show, but the game they love and saved the world by, is just a kid's game!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or YGO5D's (Or anything in it). I do own Fumei Dakotah, Yakatori Shisei, Jikistu Yari and Yuji, Moruka Jack, Johnson Jessie and Jordan Shultz Carly, Hitori Aly and AJ, Hitori Alistair, Renesmee, Striker Sasha, Yukuru Yuri and Makuru Raven.**

**Everyone's Ages!**

**Mutou Yugi: Twenty**

**Yami/Atem: 5,020 (Or twenty)**

**Atlas Jack: twenty-one**

**Fudo Yusei: Twenty-one**

**Crow: Twenty-one**

**Ryuji Otogi: Twenty-two**

**Nagisa Carly: Twenty**

**Kyosuke Kiryu: Twenty-two**

**Izayoi Aki: Twenty**

**Katsuya Jonouchi: Twenty-one**

**Kaiba Seto: Twenty-four**

**Kaiba Mokuba: Nineteen**

**Ryou Bakura: Twenty**

**Yami Bakura: About 5,020 (Or twenty)**

**Rua & Ruka: Thirteen**

**Marik: 5,021(appears twenty-one)**

**Malik: Twenty-one**

**Fumei Dakotah: Sixteen**

**Yakatori Shisei: Twenty**

**Jikistu Yari and Yuji: Fourteen**

**Moruka Jack: Seventeen**

**Johnson Jessie: Eighteen**

**Johnson Jordan: Twenty-four**

**Shultz Carly: Nineteen**

**Striker Sasha (Shay): Seventeen**

**Makuru Raven: Fifteen**

**Hitori AJ: Fifteen**

**Hitori Alistair: Twenty-eight**

**Hitori Aly: Fifteen**

**Renesmee: Fourteen **

**Yukuru Yuri: Fifteen**

**Chapter Two: The Sky People**

**(Mushiyatori City; eight PM)**

"Jessie, faster! If you plan on winning that tournament, you have to be faster! Stronger!" Jordan yelled, dodging his sister's attacks. "Jessie!" He blocked one fist, but the other crashed into his check, slamming him into the dojo.

Jessie gasped. "Jordan! I didn't mean to hit so hard!" She ran to her brother's aid, pulling him out of the dented wall and holding him up while he coughed up some blood.

He gave her a grin, showing the red tint to his teeth thanks to her hit. "I think you'll win, baby sister." He spit the blood out; then put her in a headlock and gave her a noogie, grinning his ass off. "You'll win, Jess. We'll prove that we're stronger."

"Yeah…" Her voice trailed off as she looked up to the sky. She expected to see the normal colors of the sunset: the reds, yellows, oranges and the darkened blue. But that was not what she saw. Coming down fast was three boys – three boys that looked suspiciously familiar; they collapsed onto a group of bushes. "Sweet Jesus…"

"Don't just stand there!" Jordan rushed forward, "Help me, Jess!"

Jessie ran after her brother. They pulled the now unconscious three boys out of the bush and brought them inside to fix up their scratches and bruises. "Bro…Don't they look familiar? Kinda like…Oh. My. God." She hit herself in the head. "Jordan! Look at the way the twins are dressed! Look around their necks! The Millennium Puzzle!" After an internal fight with herself, she let curiosity get the best of her and poked the darker skinned one in the face.

The boy's eyes snapped open, making Jessie jump with a yelp, and he took in his surroundings. Yugi was still out, as was Jonouchi. But the weird thing was…he shouldn't be here. He didn't understand why he was in this time period, let alone this world. He had been in the Realm of Dead for the past four years – he was dead. Yugi had defeated him in a duel and he was with his family now. But then a great star called The Crimson Dragon came to him and told him he was needed again. Next thing he knew, he was flying through the air with Jonouchi and Yugi, though neither noticed his presence since they were screaming so loudly. "Where am I?" Yami asked softly.

"Mushiyatori City. What's yours and your friends' names, kid?" A man standing next to him answered. "Oh, 1) gomennasai. I'm Jordan…And the girl that's attached to the ceiling is my little sister, Jessica." Jordan pointed at the ceiling fan and Yami looked up, seeing a purple haired, purple eyed girl – looking absolutely terrified – clinging to the fan. "What are you doing, Jess?"

She shook, her eyes still wide. "He fell out of the sky and should be out for a day, but I poke him and he's fine…That's freaky! Oh and…well, I can't jump down or I'll snap my ankle or my neck or my arm…" Jessie eyed the floor wearily. 'Eesh…Huh?'

Yami had stood and held his arms out, still looking up. "You can let go, I'll catch you."

After thinking it over, she yelled, "You drop me and you're dead meat, got that?" making Yami give a short, soft chuckle. Her fingers slowly loosened their grip on the fan and soon she fell into his waiting arms with a squeak.

"You can open your eyes now, Jessica." But despite his efforts in trying to calm her down, she squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. Yami half smiled and set her on the ground.

Jessie rolled her shoulders to relieve the tension in them. "Damn I hate heights…and falling…" She shuddered.

"Ya baby." Jordan glared at his short sister, earning a punch to the gut. "Oh…that hurt." He fell to his knees, holding his stomach and groaning in pain. "2) Abazure…" He managed to mutter.

Yami raised an eyebrow, then shook his head to just ignore it. He wouldn't be here long, no sense in getting to know them then just leave them and have everyone get hurt.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open; he yawned and stretched, but winced as he hurt badly when he moved. "Ow…" He sighed, but when he opened his eyes again, he saw something that made him worry. Yami was standing by him.

Yami was dead.

Was he dead too?

He looked over at Jonouchi. He was there too. Was he dead?

"You're not dead, Yugi. Stop worrying." Yami smirked, making Yugi happier than he'd been in a long while.

He shot up and latched onto Yami's waist, smiling. "Yami! I've missed you!"

They were going to say more when the doorbell rang and Jonouchi bolted up, yelling, "Don't touch the chocolate!", earning strange looks from everyone else.

"Can I poke it, Onii-Chan?" Jessie asked, pointing at Jonouchi and grinning. Jordan shook his head, laughing with his sister before he went to the door.

He opened the door and saw his sister's friend standing at the door with her usual smile on her face and the regular basket of muffins she brought over every Friday night. Everything that day was happening just like it always does the first day of summer – well, except the people falling from the sky. But what changed his mind about that was the two people he saw standing behind the always-happy-baker.

They were…

**(Eight blocks over in Mushiyatori City; eight PM)**

"If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted then go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it.  
Cause they'd stick up for me.  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed.  
If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone its broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come home  
To come home.  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed.  
It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong.  
But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed.  
But you're just a boy…" Shisei sang softly as she pulled some of her muffins out of the oven. After putting them in a basket for her friends, she hummed and danced as she cleaned up the kitchen.

She had just walked out of the door so she could get some fresh air – being cooped up in that bakery all day can't be good for you – when she saw two small figures in the alleyway. With a gasp, she ran to them. 'They can't be more than thirteen! My word, they must be hurt!' She easily picked both of them up and took them inside her bakery/home.

Shisei ran back in forth from their room to the bathroom, where her first aid was. She got them bandaged up before she finally fell onto the bed with them, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Ruka woke up, sitting up painfully and groaning. Rua was next to her, sound asleep and snoring as usual and then there was a woman lying next to her, resting soundlessly.

A sudden jolt of pain shot through her body, ending in her head and throbbing. She clutched her head as memories flashed through her mind. …Crimson Dragon…Other signers…different dimension…and… something else. But it was so blurry! Ruka couldn't seem to fight through the haze in her mind to figure out what part was missing.

She pushed her twin brother, trying to make him wake up, but just succeeded in waking the woman behind her up. "Oh! You're awake! You should've woken me up! Dear, are you alright? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Is your twin awake yet?" Shisei shot questions faster than even Rua could answer. Soon she hoped up and was running to the other room to grab a muffin for Ruka to eat. As soon as she made sure Ruka was eating it, she sat down and smiled. "I'm Yakatori Shisei. Honey, what's your name? And how old are you? I found you and your brother laying on trash outside…You poor things..."

"My name is Ruka and my brother is Rua. We're fifteen. And we were… I don't remember why we ended up there. I just remember having something important to do here." She didn't know why, but she felt as if answering Shisei was the right thing to do. As if it would be the easiest thing to just answer, do or say anything Shisei asked…

"Oh dear…" Shisei murmured, placing a hand on Ruka's forehead. "Gomennasai, Ruka-San…I have this strange affect on people." She laughed sheepishly. When her hand was removed from Ruka's forehead, that strange feeling that Shisei commanded over Ruka's mind was gone. "No one can say no to me unless I make it so…But once I remove that, it can't be replaced." Shisei's hand to Rua's head and she removed her 'curse' from his mind also. "Now, Ruka-San…I have a question. Why is it that you pretend to be Ruka from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's_?"

All Ruka could do was blink. "What's _Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's_? Is that a game?"

"Hm…" Shisei ran a hand through her hair. "I have an idea. We're going to go to a friend's a mine. The two of them would know more about this than I would." And after that, they woke Rua up, got her basket of muffins for her friends, and they walked eight blocks over and a little into the forest until they came to a beautiful dojo for two people.

She rang the doorbell that she had helped them install and heard a shout, some laughter then footsteps pad down to the door. 'Must have company…I hope I'm not unwanted.' Shisei took a glance out of the corner of her eye. The twins were silent, both waiting patiently and quietly.

The door opened to reveal Jordan grinning with his sharp canines glinting, making Rua and Ruka jump back with a start. His grin slowly fell when he saw the twins. "Kuso…" Then he ushered them in and into the living room. What Shisei saw made the basket fall from her grip and to the ground while her hands flew to cover her mouth as she gasped.  
Yami, Yugi and Jonouchi sat by Jessie, all four of them holding cards and playing Go Fish. "Dear heavens above!" Her hands fell, one to her side and the other to cover her heart. "Jessie…" She spun around to face Jordan, her eyes frantic and worried. "Jordan, do you have any idea what's going on here? I've got the twins from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's_ and you've got three of the most important protagonists in the original _Yu-Gi-Oh_! Next we'll have someone else showing up here with more!" She shook her head, a strange feeling welling up in her stomach as she started pacing. "No, no, no! Something's wrong…This isn't right…It shouldn't be happening…"

"Whatever. I don't believe them." Jessie said as she took a card from Yami. "Just 'cause they got the look doesn't mean a damn thing. Not until I see Kaiba walking around here making little Shay cry will I believe a damned thing." And then the four continued their game with the twins watching, Shisei pacing and sometimes thinking aloud, and Jordan standing outside.

**(Close to Shisei's House in Mushiyatori City; Eight PM)**

Sasha twirled and danced and giggled, making the children run to her and join her while animals locked at the edges of the clearing she met the children in everyday after school until eight o'clock. The children all left Sasha alone with the animals, but she soon bid them goodbye too, walking along the alleys, not being bothered by any gangs because of the normal ferocity of her kind. Of course, Sasha was far from the normal of her kind, but that didn't stop anyone from thinking that.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; all of her children friends were tucked safely in bed, some gathering at their windows to wave at her as she walked past; all her animal friends were going into their homes and she was going to the place she would be until morning. But something was different.

When she turned onto the street where she would grab her backpack, someone stood there and was looking through her backpack. "Hey, mister! You can't just rummage through peoples stuff!" She stomped up to him and snatched her backpack away, did a quick inventory and smiled when she saw nothing missing. "Oh, never mind. No harm done. You probably thought it wasn't anyone's, huh? You aren't from around here, mister…and you're really tall! That's cool! I wish I were tall." Sasha giggled. "I'm rambling. 3) Gomen. I'm Sasha. Striker Sasha. Nice to meet you…Um…What'd you say your name was?"

"I didn't." He said in a rough voice. Suddenly, he found a water bottle held up close to his face.

Sasha just smiled. "You sound like you could use it."

He took the water bottle and took a drink. "4) Arigato." And he handed it back to her. "My name is… Kaiba Seto."

Sasha tilted her head to the side. "Where are you going? I could find you a place to stay. It is awfully late to be wandering around. It's almost curfew, so it'd be best to wait it out tonight. Even if you aren't a criminal, it'd be best to stay indoors while they come around."

"When who come around?" Something about what she'd said intrigued him – who was looking around the streets? And why did it seem like she had come in such a close encounter with them? The girl looked so innocent it'd be hard to believe that she done anything wrong in her life.

Her smile faded into shock. "You really aren't from around here. We have guards that come around and check alleys and streets to make sure no one is out past curfew. I never get caught but I've never hidden another person with me. So, you wanna go to a friend of mine's or do you want to get caught and interrogated?"

Kaiba shrugged and followed her as she skipped down the street, humming to herself. Everything else was quiet –except her humming – all the way into the forest and up to a large dojo. At the door, she didn't bother knocking or ringing the doorbell – she just let herself in as she always did on her unexpected visits.

The sight that greeted her in the living room was comical and shocking – Jonouchi, Jessie, Yugi, Yami, Rua and Ruka were playing Go Fish on the floor, and Shisei and Jordan were watching. Jordan finally got bored enough he just tackled Jessie, who fell into Yami's – who seemed more startled than Jessie – lap and blushed big time, while Jonouchi laughed and Shisei shook her head with a loving smile. The twins and Yugi laughed, making Jessie scramble to get up and beat her brother senseless.

"Well, I'd say you're having fun! Is it okay if me and Kaiba-Kun join the fun?" Sasha giggled and skipped over to Jessie, who she promptly tackled in a hug. "I missed you, Jess! I haven't been over in a week!"

Her purple haired friend situated the both of them by her sitting cross-legged with Sasha sitting in her lap. "Yeah. Where've you been, Shay? You normally come over at least four times a week."

"Rickey's uncle died and I went to his house every night to help him. He didn't want to be alone so I stayed with him for the nights." Sasha – or as most called her, Shay – wiggled around in her friend's lap to get comfortable.

Then everyone's eyes traveled over to the tall, brown haired boy standing with his hands in his pockets over to the side of the room. "Kaiba…Kuso (In this context, it means damn)." Jessie growled.

"Jessie-Kun…" Shisei murmured, her smile falling from her face.

Jessie jerked her shoulders in a shrug. "Whatever. Shay isn't crying – I'm not buying it."

"Huh?" Shay looked around at everyone for an answer, but not receiving one. "What? Why would I cry because of Kaiba-Kun? I just met him, it's not like I have a reason to cry."

"You do realize he's claiming to be the original Kaiba Seto from _Yu-Gi-Oh_, your favorite show?" Jordan deadpanned. He – along with Jessie and Shisei – sweat dropped when she nodded with her 'I'm-not-really-getting-it' look. "You do realize that's not possible, right?"

But she shocked everyone by shaking her head no. "You should know me better than that by now, Jordan-Chan. I always tell you that anything can happen and that there's always a reason. So if he says he's Kaiba-Kun, one of the smartest people in his world, then I believe him until I can prove him wrong."

Jessie stared at her friend's head before turning her so she could say something to her face that she'd been thinking a lot lately, but thought it was just her imagination. "Shay, you're nuts."

**(Catori City; eight PM)**

After about half an hour of watching the twins argue about whose better, Jack snapped. "Could both of you just shut the hell up?!"

Yuji looked away from his sister, whom he'd suspended in air, and looked at him, as did Yari. "Dude, chill. You'll wake up mother. And man will she be pissed when she sees your cool-lookin' bike in the pool."

"Yeah, man. She'll ground us for weeks…Yuji-Nii-Chan, let's hurry up and get that thing out of the pool so we don't get grounded." Yari looked back at her brother, who nodded, and then both dove into the pool and dragged the bike out.

"Hey, Jack-Kun!" Yuji called out from the other side of the pool. "We're gonna hide you sweet lookin' ride in the forest so no one just sees it in our backyard." Then the twins rolled the bike into the forest and hid it under leaves and branches.

They ran back to Aki and Jack, both grinning. "Okay," Yari said, "Let's go inside. We can feed you, house you, and protect you from our sister, but that's all." The four of them went inside the twins' gorgeous house; they made Jack and Aki change into different clothes while they dried theirs.

Jack and Aki were now sitting down on the couch while the twins made dinner. Yari came in holding four drinks and handed one to each of the guests and the other two on the table before turning the TV on. She laid down on the carpet in front of the TV and started going through recorded shows until she came to her and her brother's favorite. She put on the forty-third episode – "Resolve Each Their Own! That Which is Wholeheartedly Believed!" from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's_.

"Alright, hurry up Yuji! Let's watch Jack abuse Yusei! It's the best part!" She yelled as she fast forwarded to that part. Yuji walked in, setting two bowls of ramen in front of their guests and taking the other two bowls to his sister. All four of them ate while they watched Jack, Yusei, Rua, Ruka, and Aki get ready to go to Satellite.

"Okay…" Yuji paused it when it came to a full view of Aki. He pulled her off the couch – after making her put the bowl down – and sat her next to the TV. The twins studied her, then the screen and back again. "Damn…She's perfect…"

"I know! Let's quiz her!" Yari ran upstairs and when she came back, she had a deck of _Duel Monster _cards and a book. "Alright, Aki-Kun, what is your ace card?"

"The Black Rose Dragon." She answered without hesitation; everyone knew it, it wasn't a secret.

Yari looked to her brother, who nodded before looking at Aki and asking, "Who did you hurt with the Violet Witch at age sixteen when you were forced into the Duel Academy?"

Her eyes went a bit wider and she let out a soft gasp that only Yuji saw before answering, "Koda, an Obelisk Blue while I was a Slifer Red."

"Who was Misty's brother's, Toby's, killer?" Yari asked, knowing that if this was the real Aki, that was a real low blow to her pride.

Pain flashed through her eyes briefly before her eyes went cold and hard. "Divine-Sama."

"Alright, that settles it. I believe them. So, that means…Atlas-Sama…is…in…HOLY FUCK!!!!" Yari swung around to look at Jack and gaped, before falling back with swirly eyes. "Atlas-Sama…Oh God…I feel dizzy…"

Yuji leaned over her. "Yari-Imouto-Chan…are you still breathing? Sis?…Uh, Jack, do you know CPR?"  
**(Unknown Location; Eight-Thirty PM)**

"I don't like this, 5) Onii-San…" Mori whimpered, grabbing his twin's arm as they walked towards the tall brown haired man standing close to their little sister. "What if he tries to hurt her? Can you really tell me all you want to do is steal those treasures?"

Hunter sneered at his twin. "6) Otouto-Chan, why don't you trust me? That guy doesn't have any interest in her. She just won't shut up. She's too nice and naïve to actually notice that he looks like he wants her to leave him alone and that he probably isn't the kinda guy she should be messing with."

"I trust you Onii-San…" Mori leaned on his brother's shoulder, still uneasy about what they were about to do.

"Good." Hunter turned to his brother and pulled him close, his arms snaking around his waist while Mori let his forehead fall on his shoulder. "Honey-Kun, don't worry. She doesn't even know we exist… But we promised we'd protect her and that's what we'll do."

Mori nuzzled his twin's shoulder with a sigh. "Yes. We will."

**Meanings**

1) "Oh, gomennasai." = "Oh, I'm sorry." This is a bit more respectful and formal than just 'sorry'.

2) "Abazure…" = "Bitch…"

3) "Gomen." = "Sorry." This is either more familiar or less respectful.

4) "Arigato." = "Thank you."

5) "Onii-San." = "Big brother." This is a bit more formal and respectful than adding "-Chan."

6) "Otouto-Chan." = "Little brother." This is either a familiar or less respectful term than adding "-San." at the end.

Little known fact of the day (This may or may not pertain to the story; just a fun fact for me to leave you with!) : _Yu-Gi-Oh_ means 'King of Games' or 'Game King'.

**More Intros**

**Johnson Jessica (Jess or Jessie) **(Age eighteen) (She has won contests all over Japan for her fighting skills and she is now ranked the strongest Person in Japan. She has seen every episode of Yu-Gi-Oh seventeen times – she adores Yugi and thinks Yami is sexy.) (Her clothes are a black v-neck shirt, a pair of skinny jeans tucked into black boots, and a thick black belt just hanging off her hips.)

**Johnson Jordan **(Age twenty-four) (He and his sister had American parents) (After an incident with Jessie and their parents, Jordan and Jessie were disowned and sent to an orphanage. When Jordan turned eighteen, he moved out and took Jessie with him. He is the fifth strongest person in Japan, but he no longer competes in competitions, instead he trains his sister.) (Fact: he always wears a bandanna underneath a sideways hat – there is a reason!)

**Yakatori Shisei **(Age twenty) (After being kicked out at age fifteen, she lived on the streets and fended for herself. At eighteen she had made a living for herself by opening a bakery. She's a fan of Jonouchi from the original Yu-Gi-Oh and Rua and Ruka from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.)

**Striker Sasha **(Age seventeen) (No one talks about her past – it's her best kept secret. She always looks at the bright side of things. In her words, 'Being depressed or angry all the time isn't fun!') (She could name anything about anyone or anything from _Yu-Gi-Oh _or _Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's_) (Fact: She always wears a beanie hat that matches her arm warmers – there is a reason! And she wears a skirt, though it isn't seen; it matches her arm warmers.)

**Hunter and Mori **(Age twenty-five) (Hunter is an hour older than his brother Mori) (Mori is also known as Honey, namely because of his sweet tooth.) (They both wear black fedora hats, black trench coats, black button up shirts, black jeans tucked into black boots – a lot of black, nee?) (They have dedicated their lives to protecting their little sister whom they made a promise to the day she was born and their mother died. They were seven at the time, but they remembered the promise and plan on keeping it…)

* * *

**Well, I said I was going to get them out! I might have the fourth part (Which has yet to be finished) out by tonight, but not likely. **

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Unusual Circumstances

**Crossed**

**Couples: Yusei/OC, Jack/OC, Crow/OC, Aki/OC, Yugi/Yami/OC, Jonouchi/OC, Bakura/Ryou/OC, Malik/Marik/OC, Kiryu/OC, Carly/OC, Otogi/OC, Mokuba/OC **

**Warnings: It's about two years after Yusei first left Satellite (Four years after Jack first left. There will be some cities in Japan that don't actually exist. Yami Yugi (Atem[u]) and the other Yami's will be in this story (I will explain). Atem(u) will be known as Yami. The **_**Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters**_** series took about a year to finish and **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's **_**took about half a year. **_**5D's **_**does not include the Grand Prix Arc.**

**Requests: Five messages or reviews!**

**Summary: Yusei, the signers and a few friends have to go to another dimension to find a Dragon card that is important to the Crimson Dragon. What happens when they land into a world where not only is their life stories a TV show, but the game they love and saved the world by, is just a kid's game!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or YGO5D's (Or anything in it). I do own Fumei Dakotah, Yakatori Shisei, Jikistu Yari and Yuji, Moruka Jack, Johnson Jessie and Jordan Shultz Carly, Hitori Aly and AJ, Hitori Alistair, Renesmee, Striker Sasha, Yukuru Yuri and Makuru Raven.**

**Everyone's Ages!**

**Mutou Yugi: Twenty**

**Yami/Atem: 5,020 (Or twenty)**

**Atlas Jack: twenty-one**

**Fudo Yusei: Twenty-one**

**Crow: Twenty-one**

**Ryuji Otogi: Twenty-two**

**Nagisa Carly: Twenty**

**Kyosuke Kiryu: Twenty-two**

**Izayoi Aki: Twenty**

**Katsuya Jonouchi: Twenty-one**

**Kaiba Seto: Twenty-four**

**Kaiba Mokuba: Nineteen**

**Ryou Bakura: Twenty**

**Yami Bakura: About 5,020 (Or twenty)**

**Rua & Ruka: Thirteen**

**Marik: 5,021(appears twenty-one)**

**Malik: Twenty-one**

**Fumei Dakotah: Sixteen**

**Yakatori Shisei: Twenty**

**Jikistu Yari and Yuji: Fourteen**

**Moruka Jack: Seventeen**

**Johnson Jessie: Eighteen**

**Johnson Jordan: Twenty-four**

**Shultz Carly: Nineteen**

**Striker Sasha (Shay): Seventeen**

**Makuru Raven: Fifteen**

**Hitori AJ: Fifteen**

**Hitori Alistair: Twenty-eight**

**Hitori Aly: Fifteen**

**Renesmee: Fourteen **

**Yukuru Yuri: Fifteen**

**Chapter Three: Unusual Circumstances**

**(Catori City; Ten PM)**

Carly yawned as she stopped in her dance to do yoga stretches. She took a calming breath and finally smiled after being angry for about two weeks. She had finally gotten into a full spilt and was completely comfortable when a weird light glowed from her ceiling, catching her attention, and three people fell from the ceiling.

"…That's just not right!" Carly shouted, not even bothering to get up. "You three get the hell off my coffee table. Sit on the couch, not each other."

Two of the three boys got off each other and scrambled to the couch – even though she didn't yell, the command was clear in her tone. "I don't have to listen to some annoying 1) onna." Bakura sneered at her, before recognition flashed through his features when she looked up at him.

"If you plan on acting like Bakura, then I'll get up – and I don't like being interrupted when I'm stretching – and I'll make sure to it that you never have children." She smiled charmingly, making the youngest boy drool and the other stare, while 'Bakura' raised an eyebrow. "No complaints? Well, in a few minutes we'll go to my friend's house, they'll figure out why you're in my living room. I was going over there anyway."

Not another word was spoken as Carly finished her stretching and got up. She grabbed a random purse – not even the kleptomaniac Bakura had that many of one thing – and proceeded out of her door. The three boys followed her the twenty minute walk in the forest and never encountered a single soul. Only when they came to the large dojo did she finally speak. "They'll react different way and probably act strange around you at first, alright?"

The boys just nodded; they didn't know what she was talking about, but Ryou was the closest to caring, but Bakura stopped him from asking anything. The four of them walked inside to meet a sight that had Carly wearing a confused (and very funny looking) face.

Yami, Jonouchi and Yugi were playing a video game TV while Shay, Shisei, and Jessie ogled them; Kaiba was playing a game on his laptop while Jordan watched him and the 5D's twins were talking about something while Shisei flickered her gaze from Yami and Yugi to them.

"Fuck, what did I miss?" Carly said, her hands finding their way to her hips while she frowned at not knowing about this.

"A fucking lot." Jessie said, her eyes not moving from staring at Yami's ass. "These three fell into some bushes out back, the twins were outside Shisei's and Kaiba was found in an alley by Shay and apparently you found the klepto, his Hikari and Mokuba."

That made Seto whip his head up to look at his little brother. "Mokuba!" To which said boy replied with, "2) Nii-Sama!" and tackled his brother.

"Awww! Major Tabloidshipping moment! I need a camera!" Shay cried out, making everyone look at her. "What? I'm a Tabloidshipper, is that so bad? Jessie is a Puzzleshipper and Carly is a Kleptoshipper and a Puzzleshipper and a-" Carly cut her off.

"I'm strictly Klepto, baby. Ryou doesn't deserve a boy who could fuck as good as Bakura." Carly said as she settled in on the ground next to the other girls and ignored the looks she was getting from Bakura and Ryou.

To this, Jessie scowled. "I think Yugi deserves someone who can love him and not someone that would use him for a quick fuck!"

"And I think that Bakura would care for him because he needs love just as bad as Yugi does!"

"And I think that Yami is much better suited for Yugi because Yami isn't an evil teme who wants to kill Yugi."

"Who says Bakura wants to kill Yugi? If he really wanted to, he would've done it already."

"I know why you're acting like this Carly, and I have to say I'm surprised." Jessie whispered something in her ear before Carly gasped at the accusation and jumped to her feet, pointing at her friend.  
"You're the jealous one!" Carly threw her head snobbishly to the side. "You're jealous because Bakura's sexier."

"You're jealous that Yami's sexier!"

"You're jealous of Bakura's-" But Shisei cut her off.  
"If one of you says another thing about sex or the f word, I'll look you in a closest with Bakura after I show him what you've both written about him!" She shouted. "There are kids in this room! And another person as stupid as one!"

"I'm not stupid!" Jordan shouted, but Shay shook her head.

"She meant me, Jordan."

"Oh, okay."

"Now, please stop fighting over the boys or I will carry out my threat. And I hardly doubt that Bakura will like what he reads." Shisei sighed. "I doubt that even Malik and Marik would like that. How you two girls got such vividly perverse and disturbing mindsets is beyond me."

Carly looked straight at her, not showing anything but seriousness. "I was raised by a stripper, what did you expect? And Jessie was raised by her older brother. We have been raised by the corrupt; therefore, we ourselves have been corrupt."

Shisei winced; she hit a nerve with her two friends. "I'm sorry, 3) Koi. Being raised in a kind orphanage is much different than what you two have been through…Come to think of it; Shay, what have **you** been through? I just realized we know absolutely nothing about you."

"Nothing to concerning." But despite her always happy tone, her smile fell and her face became neutral. "I was born in Egypt but my mommy and daddy died so I ended up being adopted by Katara and Nexus. But after I turned six, they treated me like a slave. So I started being rebellious to show them they didn't own me, which got so bad that when I was ten, they chained me to a wall in the basement and left me there with little food or water. After a month, they let me go and I ran away. I was taken to an orphanage and then I stowed away on a plane to get to this country. Ever since then I've stayed low on the streets and moved around and used you guys for shelter and ended up with you guys for best friends." She glanced around then sighed when she saw that the Kaiba brothers went outside so Mokuba could say something to his brother. "Thank Ra Kaiba-Kun didn't hear that."

Everyone was too stunned to even respond. Jessie recovered first and was about to ask a question when the door was thrown open and three people walked in. "JESSIE! YOU BETTER TELL ME THAT THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR STUPID SOLID VISION HOLOGRAMS GONE FUCKED UP!" And a red haired girl stomped in the room looking extremely pissed off. But the weirdest part was…Marik and Malik walked in behind her.

"Yuri…You do know you have two psychos following you, right?" Jessie asked, blocking all emotion from her voice. She had just heard about Shay's past and it made her almost lose her calm façade. "And that we have the other two Egyptian psychos here?"

"So you did mess up with one of your stupid solid vision holograms!" Yuri screamed, throwing her hands in the air. "Dear Ra and the heavens above! What next, are you going to tell me that you brought that damned CEO to life too?!" Right as she finished, Kaiba and Mokuba walked in from outside. "Oh, just take a knife to my throat now!" Yuri acted like a child who wasn't getting what she wanted – she was throwing a fit like a girl on TV, the foot stomping and everything. "What, next you gonna tell me that we've got a revived Kiryu and Carly walking around! And Kotah will show up saying she slept with Yusei! And Raven is being nice to Jack! The world is fucked and has officially gone crazy!"

"Dude, you can _**cuss! **_That's hot!" Marik shouted, an insane grin gracing his lips. The lips that Yuri had wanted to kiss for far too long…

"Uh…Thanks…" Yuri mumbled, suddenly acting like a shy school girl. "You know, you've always been my favorite – well I mean you two. Everyone else was rooting for Bakura and Yugi and Yami, I've always remained loyal to those who are just as insane as myself."

"Gag me! I mean, come on! Yugi is _**so**_ better than those fucking insane jackasses!" Jessie shouted, jumping up from her spot to once again defend her beloved puzzle wielder. "And don't give me that shit about them looking better than Yami and Yugi, 'cause we all know that's not true!"

"Oh, like having a timid Pharaoh being fucked by _Yugi _is as hot as two insane and _hot _boys going at it is what people want to read?! I mean, when someone wants a lemon, they're lookin' for some pretty intense stuff, not just-"

"THAT'S IT!!!" Shisei yanked Bakura over to the computer by his ear, then made him sit there until, after about ten minutes, he pulled back with the most disgusted look that anyone had ever seen on his face.

"What…" He shook his head. "What the fuck was that? …Oh Ra…The images…" He shuddered. "People actually write that? And want to _read _it? Why would someone want to read about somehow the Pharaoh's Hikari fell in love with me and we role-play like…I rape him? I…I don't like this world very much."

"It gets worse. I've read one where you get a tattoo of Ryou's name on your ass." Carly said, her smile showing that she wasn't entirely in the same world as them anymore – most likely thinking about how Ryou and Bakura would look if… 'Ah, a girl can dream…' "And one where you talk Yami into getting one on his arm of Yugi's name with barbed wire all intertwined…And Yugi got his eyebrow pierced…It was random, but it mentioned Ryou and you screwing each other afterward and a detailed make out scene between Yugi and Yami."

"…What?" Ryou squeaked it, Yugi barely whispered it, but in a squeak like Ryou, Yami growled it out, and Bakura all but snarled it.

"Uh oh…Are you gonna kill me because I wrote a Klepto oneshot about you and Yugi where the puzzle is stolen and you help him steal it back and then end up having sex?" Carly asked, scratching the back of her head.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "You know, I doubt you're in as much trouble as I am. I mean…I wrote about Bakura screwing Yugi, Yami screwing Ryou, Malik screwing Marik, Malik screwing Ryou, Marik screwing Yami, Yugi screwing Yami, Bakura and Yugi screwing Yami…And Seto screwing Mokuba…" She shrunk back when she noticed the glares she was receiving from everyone in the room – except her friends, Ryou, and Yugi – the later too shocked to speak. "Oh…shit…"

**(Yanamitori City; Six AM)**

Kotah stirred and moved to get more comfortable but stopped when she felt something pressed against her. Her eyes opened slowly and, instead of finding herself smashed on the couch with a person she didn't really know or being hugged by Raven and Jack on both sides, she felt air behind her and saw Yusei in front of her. "So…It wasn't a dream…" She laid there staring at him for a few more minutes before she realized something – She was in boxers and a tank top and he was in boxers and his shirt…and they were almost kissing practically.

She nearly screamed as she pushed him away and in the process, she rolled off the bed and onto the ground with a groan. "Ku…so… ('Shit' in this context)." She sat up and looked back up to where she had just fallen from; Yusei was leaning over the edge with a concerned frown.

"Fumei-San, are you alright?" Yusei asked as she twitched in pain.

A hiss escaped her lips. "Does it look like I'm alright, moron?" Kotah finally sat up, but winced and came back up to the bed. "Yusei…Could you look at something for me?"

"Of course." Came his instant reply. He thought she was just going to show him a cut on her hand from when she fell, but instead she pulled off her shirt – that made him turn a crimson color, but he quickly noticed that she had bandages around her breasts and the higher part of her ribs. "What's wrong?"

Just as he asked, she grunted in pain she twisted to the side. "Something hurts up on my higher back." Yusei's fingers trailed the higher part of her back before he found the source of her pain: a rather brightly colored thumb tack jammed into her back.

"There's a thumb tack…" He said, but it fell on deaf ears. Kotah was just barely stopping herself from shuddering when she felt his rough hands – she thought about how his hands got that rough from his years of work and fixing D-Wheelers – brushing against her rather smooth skin. His touch was gentle and felt very nice against her skin, but she couldn't think about that! She had to stop! …Did he just say something? "… pull it out?"

"Uh, yeah." She replied, not even sure what she just answered to, but she whimpered in pain when the protruding object in her back was yanked out. "Fuck…" She pulled a small roll of medical tape and handed it to him to wrap around the now bleeding hole in her back. After that, she looked at the ground before jumping down and walking to the closet and rummaging through it while talking to him. "Hey, Yusei, could ya grab the towels hanging off the side of the bed? And wake up Crow. You guys will have to bring your clothes to with you so I can wash them. I'll put your clothes in the washer and then I'll take a shower, n'kay?"

"4) Hai." He replied while jumping down to wake up the snoring orange haired male. After that, they grabbed the three towels and waited for Kotah to finish finding clothes that, though they looked exactly like everything else she passed over, were just the thing she was looking for.

"Sorry, it took so long…Damn, I need to do laundry; I barely have any clothes to wear."

Crow chuckled, 'So that's why; all her other clothes are dirty.'

The three of them walked out and into the only bathroom in the third floor. Due to the numerous people that lived in the house and the fact that it _was _an orphanage, the bathroom had seven sinks, seven showers, seven mirrors and seven everything that you would find in a bathroom. "Okay, you guys…I'm gonna go outside while you strip down. Turn the water on after you get in the shower so I don't have the possibility of walking in on you."

They nodded, leaving the bathroom. After they did as she said, she took their clothes to the laundry room and put them in the washer before walking back to the bathroom. Kotah decided that a nice hot shower was in order to get the knots out of her back and was soon humming to herself; it went unnoticed to her when the bathroom door opened again and boys' snickers entered with the pad of steel toed boots.

The curtain was pushed open and a boy stood there with a grin on his face as he yelled, "Kotah! You don't mind if I- Holy shit! You're a dude!" The curtain was slammed closed; the boy suddenly felt insecure with himself after seeing the man's hot body. The man he had just walked in on was probably one of the most well built men he'd ever seen not to mention the fact that he was just _**hot **_overall. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

"You know it's rude to do that to a person, Yuusuke." A female voice came from behind him and the three boys that had just came in whipped around to face her. It was Kotah and she was…in a towel. A very _small _towel, so the boys could easily see the majority of her legs and a hell of a lot of cleavage. "Leave the hot boy taking a shower alone, Yuusuke, Makuro, Senshi."

"HAI!!!" They all screamed as the drooled over her, but then the door swung open again and revealed a very unhappy Raven.  
"KOTAH!" She stormed up to the shorter girl, teeth bared in a very threatening way that made the three boys run for the hills. "Do you have any idea what that jackass of a friend of yours did?!"  
"Which one? Jessie, Carly, Yuji, Yari, Yuri?" Kotah rolled her eyes, Raven's favorite insult was jackass, so it could very well be anyone.

"Jack."

"Oh…"

Said boy walked in, looking either very sorry or in a hell of a lot of pain. "I'm sorry, Rave. I didn't mean to…Damn that's fucking hot." Jack's eyes were glued to something behind the two girls who spun to look at whatever it was.

And man was Jack right.

There stood a dripping wet Yusei, a towel around his waist, and he shook his head to get some of the water out of his hair. All three of them gaped at him, but he barely seemed to notice until he finally looked up. "Who are these two, Fumei-San?"

"One: Call me Kotah. Two: The pissed off blue haired girl is Raven. Three: The one who probably got racked a few minutes ago is Jack." She finally stopped staring before shooing her friends out of the bathroom when Crow's shower water stopped.

After they got dressed, they went to the owner of their orphanage, Sister Mary Angela, and asked if they could take a car to a friend of Kotah's. After some arguing – most about the fact that Jack was the only one legally allowed to drive and he failed his driving test four times before he past about two months ago – she finally agreed, under the pretense that the city was only ten minutes away and that two twenty-one year olds were going along with them.

The car ride was very…interesting. Kotah was singing my humps while bumping shoulders with Yusei and Raven; Crow had been allowed to sit in the front because of his injuries and Jack, of course, was driving. Yusei was turning red when he finally started listening to the words and Jack was laughing his ass off; Raven was shaking her head with the slightest hint of a smile gracing her lips and Crow was laughing every bit as hard as Jack.

Finally, he pulled up to a dojo that was surrounded by nothing but forest and they went to the door. Jack went to knock when Raven snarled at him for being polite and just walked right in. The sight was a strange one, that's for sure. Yuri was drooling over the equally insane Malik and Marik, who were currently having a staring contest; Yugi, Yami, Jonouchi, Jessie, Jordan, Ryou and Bakura were playing a video game while Carly checked out Ryou and his yami; Rua and Ruka were playing Go Fish with Shisei and Shay was watching Seto and Mokuba play Chess online. Shay looked up and saw her best friend standing there and squealed, making Seto cover his ears and everyone else jump with a start.  
"Kotah-Kun! And Raven-Sama! And Jack-Chan! And…Yusei and Crow? Whoa, it really is a party now! I mean, we've got the Hikari's and Yami's and the Kaiba brothers and then these two…Wow! What next, Kiryu and Carly with Aly and AJ and Alistair?" Shay said after she had latched onto Kotah.

Kaiba sneered. "More lesbian friends of yours?"

"For the last time, Kaiba, we're not lesbian! We're just friends, baka." Jessie said, not even looking up from her video game.

"Do they know about the fanfics?" Jack asked, a grin spreading across his face. He wanted to see that stupid Carly writhe as she had her mind destroyed by Mind Crush when they told Yami about what she'd written about him and Bakura. He wanted to see what Bakura would do to Yuri when he found out that she'd written about him and Marik.

Of course, Jordan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we told them. The Yami's – minus Marik – tried to murder the girls, the Hikari's – minus Malik – were have trouble even thinking, Kaiba tried to strangle Shay – that was the first of numerous times – and Mokuba seemed a bit lost. Marik and Malik seemed to like the stories well enough, but they said that Yuri should add a girl in some of the lemons." Then his lips tweaked in a smirk when a thought crossed his mind. "Oh, have you told Crow?"

"Nope, but he's injured so he can't kill anyone."Jack replied, causing Raven's lips curled into a smirk, showing a fang like tooth. "Raven, you bit him or hurt him, I'm maiming you. Keep your fangs to yourself, you harpy."

"Vampire." Shay replied automatically, before Raven had the chance. All of her friend's eyes widened a bit for a few reasons: One, she was never around when they had this conversation. Two, she never really talked whenever Raven was in the room (For good reasons – Raven didn't like most people and if you weren't on her good side, you were in the hospital. Therefore, Shay concluded that if she didn't talk when said sadist was around, she couldn't get on her bad side.) And three, if you spoke over, cut her off, or ignored her, Raven tended to hurt you. All of this plus the fact that Shay usually seemed too stupid to know the difference of the two creatures made her outburst rather shocking. She blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, I know how much Raven-Sama hates it when she's called a harpy." She giggled nervously.

All eyes turned to Raven. Instead of acting the way they figured – snarling and cursing Shay like she normally did – her smirk widened a bit as she chuckled. "I never saw you as the type to correct people, 5) Koneko-Chan." And like that, everyone became even more confused.

'Koneko-Chan? First off, did she just say 'Chan'? Second, she hates Shay…Or not!' Kotah gaped as Raven walked right up to Shay and – instead of hurting her in any way like she thought she would – Raven put her hand on Shay's head and whispered something in her ear. "Of course I can do that, Raven-Sama!" Shay exclaimed as her face went from confused to understanding to excitement.

She ran into the kitchen and – after hearing her trip six times – came back with a bucket of something. "Thank you, Koneko-Chan." Raven said before she took the bucket and disappeared down the hall; when she was gone those who knew her shivered.

"When did you two become friends?" Jack asked, the first one to break the silence.

Shay shrugged. "I ran into someone in the alleys and he tried to hurt me, but Raven-Sama showed up and saved me! So…Well, I guess we started helping each other after that. I'd show her places to hide when she needed it and she'd protect me. I don't know when that happened, but it did."

Jack shook his head and went to say something when Raven called, "Koneko-Chan, could you get me a thumb tack?" At the words, Kotah and Yusei blushed (for the mention brought up memories of earlier that morning); Shay nodded and ran into the kitchen to find one when a loud bang made everyone look to where she had just disappeared and reappeared – now with tears flooding her eyes. Nothing said, she burst into tears and latched onto Jessie, sobbing like a small child. Jessie rubbed her back, knowing exactly what was bothering Shay so badly – it was the only thing that really physically hurt her anymore.

And then an appendage on her body was raised for Jessie to see, but that appendage shocked all not from that dimension. The appendage with a thumb tack lodged in it was…a tail. A slender, 6) neko tail. Seeing it freaked most out, except Marik and Malik (They like being different, don't they?). Said Hikari and Yami went over to her and stared curiously at it.

"Does Shay really have a tail?" Marik asked, about to poke it. He was intercepted by Jessie, who swatted his hand away. "I'll take that as a yes…But how?" And, surprisingly, it was Jordan who answered.

He removed his hat and bandanna, revealing two black neko ears twitching atop his head; a tail flicked itself behind him. Jessie took off Shay's hat, showing her blonde neko ears. Yuri also took of her hat, showing her red ears and a red tail swished behind her. "Since you're not from our dimension, I guess you wouldn't know. There are half breeds, such as myself, Yuri and Shay, which are half human and half…animal. We were experiments that were taken a bit too far. We're all over the planet. There are plenty more like us, but most of them aren't… well, like us. We have developed human ways, whereas, most haven't. Most are animalistic and more like wolves and tigers than the half breed that was desired. Most could be taught, but either chose to stay the way they are or are too feared to get help." He looked down at the ground, a growl escaping his throat. "That's why Jess and I have to stay out here. And Shay has to hide from the guards. Yuri doesn't even technically exist. Even though we're more human, we are still unstable. If anyone knew what I was, I doubt my sister would still be alive. They kill our kind because they fear us, even though we're _their _mistake." His canine teeth were exposed when his lip pulled back in a snarl that scared Yugi, Ryou, Rua, Ruka, Mokuba and Jonouchi. "We're far more advanced than any _human_. We are stronger. I could probably take a nuclear bomb to my face and not even really be phased. Shay could probably handle a grenade. Yuri _**has **_gone straight through a brick wall without even flinching. It will leave scratches and bruises and cuts just like on anyone else, but we can handle more and still get back up. Nothing on us is sensitive, except Shay's tail, my ears, and Yuri's back."

"Stop squirming, Shay! I have to pull the thumb tack out of your damned tail!" Jessie screeched suddenly, making everyone jump slightly. Finally, she pulled the thumb tack out, making Shay mewl in pain. After she bandaged it, Shay sat on the couch by Kaiba and held her tail, tears still in her eyes.

Kaiba sneered at her, not hiding his disgust. "You say you're more advanced, yet she can sit here and cry like that of a child. It's pathetic." And like that, Shay's rather large heart was indefinitely crushed.

Her bottom lip trembled as more tears were brought on by what he said and she wiped them away furiously as she stood. "I…I need to be alone…" She gasped as she ran to the door and outside, still clutching her tail. She disappeared into the forests, making almost everyone's anger and – in some cases – hatred direct at Kaiba.

But nothing was compared to the way Raven reacted.

Raven had just entered the room to hear the last part of Jordan's talk about the half breeds and see what Kaiba did to Shay before she snapped. "Kaiba, you want to know something?" She said in a surprisingly calm voice. But it was just the calm before the storm. Raven let out a snarl more animalistic than the one Jordan had earlier before she grabbed the collar of his jacket and lifted him off the couch and to eye level with herself. "Shay is stronger than you'll ever know. She's been put through hell and back. She's fought for her life and deserves it more than some pathetic, rich kid who hasn't done a damned thing to deserve what he has." And like that, she threw him to the ground.

But that didn't mean he was going down without a fight. "What could she have possibly gone through that was so terrible!? She's just a stupid, spoiled child that thinks that her tears will get her whatever she wants! There is no way she's strong, or even remotely close to how strong you claim she is!"

Raven's eyes narrowed; her lip pulled up in a disgusted manner. "Did you know that her parents were murdered in front of her when she was merely three? And that she remembers it due to the fact that she's a half breed? Or that she was beaten and tortured by her new family? Or that she had to survive a month of being chained to the wall and being beaten? Or that she was caged like a wild animal for a circus because she's a half breed? What about her being sold as a slave a year before she came to Japan? And did you know that she had all of this thrown at her, yet she never once shed a tear? Did you know about that, Kaiba?" She spat it out, giving him a glare that made Bakura's pale in comparison. Her gaze fell on Kotah and soften a large amount before she sighed and started out to the forest after saying, "I'm going to find Koneko-Chan."

"Okay…" Kotah whispered after her friend, knowing that she heard it whether she gave any indication of it or not.

**Meanings**

1)"…annoying onna." = "…annoying woman."

2) "Nii-Sama!" = A very respectful term for older brother.

3) "…, Koi." = A shorter version of 'Lover', meaning 'love'. In this context, it is used as a pet name for her friend.

4) "Hai." = "Yes, of course, yeah, sure." Anything in this range. In this context, it's, "Alright."

5) "…Koneko-Chan." = "Kitten-Chan." A pet name that Raven has given Shay. Adding "-Chan" implies that they are good friends.

6) "A neko tail." = "A cat tail."

Little known fact of the day (This may or may not pertain to the story; just a fun fact for me to leave you with!): Caligynephobia is a fear of beautiful women.

**A Little Japanese Lesson (I'm just putting this here in case someone doesn't understand [this really might not be all that accurate, just what I've gathered from watched anime and reading manga]):**

"-Sama." Adding it to the end of a name means you highly respect this person or they are many social ranks above you. Like a peasant speaking to a king; mostly added to the last name, which Shay does not know if Raven even has a last name. Shay adding this to Raven's name means that she respects Raven in a very high way. She is just expressing the way she respects Raven.

"-Senpai." Adding it to the end of a name (Usually the last name) implies that they are older (like speaking to an upperclassman). You would also add this to a teacher of instructor of sorts. In most cases, had Jordan not been Jessie's brother, she would have referred to him as "Jordan-Senpai." Or more likely "Johnson-Senpai."

"-San." Adding it to the end of a name means you are being polite to someone you just met or don't know well. You could also add it to the name of someone you respect/like. Teachers would use this honorific if they were angry at a student or they didn't like getting close to students. This is mostly used for a stranger or being very polite.

"-Chan." Adding it to the end of a name means you are most likely speaking to a girl who is you know moderately well. Teachers also normally give this honorific to female students, just to be polite. Shay adds this to Jack's name, even though he is a boy. Her saying this does not imply he is/was a girl, but that she just likes to put that behind his name instead of "-Kun." This honorific and "-Chan." Are the probably the most commonly used.

"-Kun." Adding it to the end of a name means you are most likely speaking to a boy who you know moderately well. Teachers also normally give this honorific to male students, just to be polite. Shay adds this to Kotah's name, even though she is a girl. Her saying this does not imply that she is/was a boy, but that she just likes putting that behind her name instead of "-Chan."

Not putting any honorific means that you are intimate to that person. Shay adding honorifics to Jack's, Raven's, and Kotah's names does not mean that she doesn't consider them very close friends, but that she just likes honorifics.

There are a few more (Or maybe just one) But I will not use them because… -.-U I don't know what they mean. I'm pretty sure that "-Dono." Means the same thing as "-Sama.", but I won't use it because I'm not sure!

**Even More Intros!**

**Shultz Carly **(Age nineteen) (Carly was raised by her mother, a pole dancer/stripper. She can dance as well as her mother [in all kinds of dancing] and is extremely flexible. Her mother died when she was sixteen, so she was sent to an orphanage where she stayed until she was old enough to get her own apartment.) (She has a rather large liking of purses.)

**Yukuru Yuri **(Age fifteen) (Yuri was one of the last experiments and was thought to be a failure when her mother proclaimed her to have not survived birth. However, her mother lied and snuck her out to raise her as a normal child. Her mother is still hiding her and has yet to register her as a member of society.) (Yuri is a huge fan of Marik and Malik, because they are just as loud, obnoxious, and insane as herself.) (She normally wears a hat to cover her neko ears.)


End file.
